


To Rescue a Princess

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Rhaella is brave, And Rickard rises to the challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Eloping, F/M, Loreza helps, Rhaella looks for help, Rickard is a gentleman, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He’s isn’t a knight from the songs, but he saved her all the same.





	To Rescue a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ASoIaF Rare Pairs](https://asoiafrarepairs.tumblr.com)' Promptfill Weekend.  
> Prompt: Rickard x Rhaella. He isn’t a knight from the songs but he still saved her.

Rickard stares disbelieving at the Princess, "Princess, you want me to what?"

"To help me, my father wishes me to wed my brother. But neither of us wish to, me more than him. So I seek your help my Lord."

Rickard felt a headache coming, "And how exactly could I help you my Princess?"

Rhaella takes a deep breath and gathers her courage, "By marriage." Then Rickard's eyes widen in shock as Rhaella falls to her knees. "Please my Lord, I beg of you. I have no desire or will to wed Aerys. I have begged, but my words and begging go unheard. You are my last hope.”

Rickard stares, unsure of what to do. Then he helps Rhaella of her knees and then he begins pacing, thinking. "House Targaryen has always practice wedding brother to sister, is Prince Aerys so terrible that you wish to give up a crown?"

Rhaella hesitates, "No. But he resents me already. He wishes to wed Joanna Lannister, but our father does not approve. And that Lady Lannister is betrothed to her cousin, Lord Tywin."

Rickard listened to Rhaella, for someone so young, she seemed so brave. He started pacing again, running his hands through his hair. Then stopped. "We would need a reliable witness."

Rhaella's heart sped, filling with hope. "My Lord?"

"Aye, someone who would bear witness," Rickard stopped and frowned. "You're too young to be bedded, but I should think we could fool them well enough. That is something our witness could also do, see the bloody sheet."

"I don't understand, my father would have bed my brother soon." Rhaella said, then she frowned. "Are you not betrothed? Or are you free to help me?"

"I remain unwed and with no betrothal, there are talks amongst my parents for a match with my cousin, Lyarra. But I am still unbound. I am not your father, nor brother my Princess. You're young and small, if we are to wed, I will wait until you're six and ten for us to share a bed. But, I could make myself a cut hear my hip and let the blood stain the sheets. If someone sees the cut, I can always say I received the injury during a sparring."

Rhaella's eyes widened, "Oh. That's considerate of you my Lord. Perhaps Princess Loreza of Dorne would help us. I know she pities me, so if I ask, she may be of help," Rhaella smiled as she spoke of her friend. "She is unafraid of my father, and she will rule Dorne one day, I think she would be a powerful ally."

"Then ask," Rickard said. "If Princess Loreza is willing, then we must hurry. The tourney is almost over and I must return North."

"You will know her answer by the end of the day," Rhaella spoke, solemn.

"Then I wish you luck."

* * *

Rickard spent the rest of the day in high alert. He was aware that agreeing with Princess Rhaella's plan, could have serious consequences. Not only for himself, but for his father and the North.  
So he watched as Rhaella followed her mother around, but she almost seemed to disappear. Almost as if she were trying to pass unnoticed. She seemed to be completely alone. Even if she had the company of Lady Lannister and Princess Loreza, and he felt his desire to help her grow.

Rickard knew there would be risks, he knew he could face both the wrath of of the Iron Throne and his father. He was no knight, and this was most certainly not a song; but Rhaella's desperation was real enough. So, he would risk it. He only hoped things went right.

He was here for the King's Tourney, not to rescue a Princess. But he supposed that sometimes the Gods did thing that pleased them. And he remembered something his mother would say: destiny rarely calls us at a moment of our choosing. He only hoped it was the right thing to do.

It's almost the end of the day when Princess Loreza stops him, "Lord Stark. I will help you both."

Rickard feels a wave of relief hit him. "Would two days time do, Princess?"

Loreza gives him a once over, then presses her lips together. Then nods. "It'll do. I'll help her get to you. You better get a septon and soon."

"Aye, will make the arrangements tomorrow."

"Then, I will make sure that only people in my retinue come with us. Sleep well my Lord."

"So do you Princess, and thank you."

Loreza smiles, but it's a sharp smile and her eyes gleam, "She is very dear to me my Lord. So treat her well, else you deal with me."

Rickard nods, solemn. "Aye. you have my word. On my honor as a Stark."

"Then I will see you in two days."

Rickard doesn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

The day of the wedding both Rhaella and Rickard are on edge. They know that one wrong move and they won't be able to elope.

But it seems that the Gods are smiling on them. They manage to meet in the Sept of Baelor. They wed with only Princess Loreza Martell and four of her guards as witness. Rhaella feels free the moment the Targaryen cloak is removed, the Stark cloak is almost weightless.

They feast on a modest Inn. They retire to one of the bedrooms, Loreza has procured the a white sheet, and Rickard, true to his words, makes himself bleed. Rhaella could weep in relief.

They both know they will be facing the wrath of her parents (and probably his), but for a moment, they are free.

* * *

As expected, her father is wroth. Yells and curses, demands answers. Rickard stands tall and proud. Rhaella almost hides behind him, but she doesn't, she holds his hand and stares back at her father.

Her mother is most dismayed. Aerys looks between them, eyes narrowed and lips pressed together, he says nothing.

In the end, her grandfather speaks. "I will speak with them alone, you all may leave," her grandfather raises his hand, stopping anyone from protesting. "Alone I said. Leave."

None oppose him, but Aerys gives her a smug look.

Only once they are alone with the King, Rhaella speaks. "Forgive me grandsire, I did not wish to wed Aerys, so I looked for help."

Aegon sighs, "I can't help but to admire both your bravery, to pull this under vigilance is quite an achievement. Tell me Lord Stark, what were you thinking? My granddaughter is but a child."

"And a child remains," Rickard answered in a quiet voice, watching as Aegon's eyes widened. "The blood is mine, she's still a maid and will remain so for more years. What was I thinking? I saw her desperation my King, her fear was real enough for me. I am no knight from a song, and the Princess is a Dragon, but if with my name I can protect her, I will do so until my last day."

Aegon was silent for a while, but shook his head and sighed, "Your grandmother would be laughing at me right now. You asked for my help and I washed my hands of it, and now, you took action. That took courage Little Dragon."

Rhaella smiled and took her grandfather's hand in both of hers. "I did not wished to cause you trouble, but I do not wish to wed my brother."

Aegon gave her a rueful smile, "No, I suppose not. How I wished your parents had thought the same. But, what's done is done. If I could not set aside their marriage, I will not set yours aside. Let them rage, the Gods have given them a taste of their own actions."

"Thank you grandsire."

Rickard bowed, "She will not be ill-treated my King, this I vow to you, by my honor as a Stark, to the Old Gods and the New."

"I'll hold you to that boy."

* * *

King Aegon announces their marriage that same evening. Most of those who had come, are shocked. King Aegon makes a show of acceptance while her parents pretend to be fine. Only Loreza finds it all very amusing. Joanna Lannister offers her congratulations and wishes her the best on her new life.

In the end, the King arranges them for a ship to take them to White Harbor. Rickard is a perfect gentleman with Rhaella. He is already looking after her and she appreciates that. And as King's Landing grows smaller, she looks at her husband.

Rickard Stark is not a knight from the stories. She was born a dragon, her prince was her brother and Rickard had not slayed any beast. But he had saved her all the same. He could've said no. He could've turned her away, told her parents even. Instead, he was ready to face the wrath of her father and grandfather. And will face his parents wrath. But he'd stood tall and proud before a King and extended his protection by placing a cloak on her shoulders. Rickard Stark was not a knight from a song, but she had been the Princess in the tower. And this wolf had saved her. Perhaps one day, stories will be told of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, hope you guys enjoy. I now have a side-blog where I post all my fics too, you can find it here:  
> [Glowing Mechanical Heart](https://glowingmechanicalheart.tumblr.com).


End file.
